The Story Of Them
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: They seemed to be the perfect couple. January 17th. Something tore them apart. This is the story of Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.


Author's Note: I was inspired in several songs, so I hope you like this story, and please review :D

* * *

They looked like the perfect couple. Always smiling, holding hands, hugging, whispering things in their ears to each other. They have been dating for over a year now, and they were happy. No drama, no girls or boys that interfered in their relationship. Just love for each other. It seemed like if nothing could tear us apart... until that day.

January 17th. It was a cloudy evening. She was in her house, sitting on the couch, waiting for him to celebrate their 1st year anniversary as a couple. It was 10 p.m., and he wasn't there. She thought he forgot the date, so she send him a text message.

"Hey, um, where are you? I'm waiting for you at my house, to celebrate our anniversary." She send it to him. She was waiting for his response, and after 15 minutes of waiting he responded.

"I'm busy. I don't think I will be there until 11 o'clock." He responded back.

She was suspecting the worst. That maybe he was somewhere or in his car, cheating on her, with a girl more pretty than her. Her thoughts were driving her insane. And she was making wrong conclussions.

It was 11 p.m. and she was almost asleep, but still she was waiting for him. She was eating a chocolate bar, and was drinking a cup of coffee. She grabbed her phone, and dialed his number. His phone number wasn't availble at the moment.

He came to her house at 11:34 a.m., and she wasn't all happy.

"Hi." She said, coldly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for coming later, it's just that-" He said, and then she stopped him.

"Do you forget what is today?" She asked.

"Our anniversary, I know it." He said.

"Then why did you came late? Were you with someone else?" She started being jealous. Just the thought of that he was cheating was disgusting.

"I was alone." He said in his deffense.

"Oh, how can you prove that?" She asked.

"I came later because I have a lot of things to do." He said.

"Like what? You're never always late! You came right when I need you, and today you just come later...what a coincidence." She said.

"What? Now you're telling me you don't believe me?" He asked.

"It's just...I don't know what to say." She said.

"What did you thought? That I was cheating on you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thought that, but really, I was worried." She said.

"Look, I hate that you always think that I'm cheating on you when I'm late." He said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" She said, getting the voice a little higher.

"Help what? Jealousy thoughts?" He said.

"Yeah, so what if I thought of what? I'm not perfect, if you want you can go and find a perfect girl out there!" She said.

"You know what? We're done." He said, and he left the house, leaving with a big slam door shut.

The next thing she did was fall to the floor, crying because she missed that opportunity of being with him. She didn't see that in that moment, they were walking in a small, fragile line, but she thought she won't see it break.

* * *

He drove to his house, sad that the relationship came to an end. He loved her so much, but he was just mad at her for taking that conclussions. He would never cheat on her, but now it was all over.

It was raining. A lot. It was dark, and he just had in his mind the words that she said. It hurted. Deep inside, he still love her. He will give anything to her. She meaned the world to him.

When he stopped at a traffic light, he reached into his pocket, searching for the gift he was going to give to her. That perfect gift. The perfect opportunity to give her that, and she will be him for the rest of their lives.

Distracted, seeing the gift, he thought that the traffic light had changed. He never knew that the light was still red...

He never thought that the light was still red. He never thought that she will break-up with him. He never knew he will end like this...in a car accident.

* * *

The next day, she woke up. Her eyes hurted a lot from all the tears she shed. She turned on the TV, and changed to the news. Then, the worst notice in the world appeared.

"A boy who was driving yesterday near the Sunset Boulevard at night, was reportedly dead. Next coming, all the details about the incident." The reporter girl said.

"Oh, poor boy. I think their family or maybe his girlfriend will be crying a lot." She said, unaware of the notice. After they came from commercials, the full notice appeared.

"We're here reporting from the hospital. The accident was yesterday night, at 11:48 pm, he was a 17 year old boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, he was like 5'8 tall, and he drove a Black BMW." The reporter said.

She was just staring at the TV, thinking about that those were like the descriptions about her ex-boyfriend. She was now worried, hoping it wasn't him the one who had the accident.

"Paramedics tried to save his life, but he was officially reported dead at 11:57 on the night of January 17th. His name started with a 'C' and police said they found a box who contains a ring with a note in the car's floor. The note says: "For my special girlfriend: I hope you say yes to this proposal and that we can live happily ever after. C.D.C." That's just the news at the moment, we can go back with you, Kelly..." The reporter girl said.

She finally realized that her world was falling into pieces. Now there weren't any possibilities of him to be with her. Her heart was now shattered, like a broken mirror into million pieces. She realized she will never love anyone like she loved him. It was special, but now she was all alone. Without him. All by herself. There was just left all the time & memories they shared together.

That was their story. That ended a January 17th, 2011. The story of Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.


End file.
